Temple Temptation
by Chrissybell6489
Summary: A Short Story featuring the Royal Wizard and Crowned Princess setting out on an adventure of Romance and Love. Artwork by the most AMAZING LovelyRugbee :D


Temple Temptation  
Chrissybell648 

"Mateooo!" Elena called as she entered the Royal Wizards Workshop that was nestled away in the Palace Library.

Smiling as he lifted his gaze from one of the old, dusty spell books that he was studying ever so cautiously. The Royal Wizard jumped down off the stone bench he was sitting on to welcome his 'mysterious' visitor.

"Hey, Elena!" The Young Wizard grinned as he greeted the Princess. Feeling his heart beating faster in her presence, he took a nervous breath as he listened on for what assistance he could provide.

"I have a mystery for us to solve! Want to come with?" Elena asked as she reached out her hand.

Already knowing the answer, Elena grabbed Mateo's hand in hers as she whisked him outside.

Chuckling to himself, Mateo loved that Elena was going to take him with her no matter what his answer was.

Canela and another Palace Horse were standing at the Palace entrance next to the sparkling water fountain waiting for the Princess and Wizard.

"So where are we going?" Mateo laughed as he and Elena jumped on the horses and begun their adventure.

"To _Tepet_ Muul, One of the chambers is meant to have a Ruby necklace that is MAGIC!" The Princess squealed as she expressed her excitement.

"Ohhh a Magical necklace! I wonder what type of Magic it possesses!" Mateo equally as excited was eager to see what the mysterious Necklace does.

Enjoying the Avalorian Summers Sun shining down on them, Mateo and Elena joked and laughed as they rode to the Ancient Temple Capital.

"Yay! We are here" The Princess grinned in anticipation as they arrived to their destination.

Jumping off the horses and entering the Middle Pyramid, Elena pulled out a ripped, old piece of paper with a drawing of a map on. Studying the ancient encryption she murmured to herself as she couldn't figure out where to go to next. Sensing her frustration, Mateo stood behind her and looked over her shoulder to study the piece of parchment.

"May I?" Mateo asked the frustrated Princess.

"Sure" Elena handed over the Map to the Royal Wizard.

Turning the Map on its side Mateo was able to match the drawing to the 4 chambers in front of him in the Temple. "Eureka!" The Young Wizard exclaimed.

"You did it!" Elena said as she put her arms around Mateo's waist and squeezed him tight.

Feeling his face turning a bright shade of red, the Royal Wizard couldn't help blush when he felt Elena's embrace. Feeling his heart racing, Mateo didn't want to make things awkward on their adventure.. "This must be the way. There is the Maruvian symbol is different from the other 3" Pointing to the symbol that was above the chamber entrance, he diverted Elena's attention off his nervous body.

"Ohh yes! It is! Yay Mateo!" Elena grinned from ear to ear as she was so proud of Mateo for figuring out the first part of the clue.

"Glow" Elena raised her Sceptre they entered the Chamber. As the light from the Sceptre lit the Chamber, they both looked around at the sketching's on the wall.

"Mateo, look it's a story." Elena said as she continued to walk down the chamber.

The sketches on the wall depicted a young Maruvian Man and Woman with how they fell in love. The young Man was a farmer and the young Woman was a villager. The young Man met the Woman in the town one morning as he was selling grain to the baker. It was love at first sight. But what the young Man didn't know is that the villager was actually the Princess in disguise trying to escape an arranged marriage to an evil, Prince from a neighbouring Kingdom. The young Man couldn't keep his eyes off the beautiful villager that stood on the other side of the street. Equally the young Woman kept her eyes locked on the handsome Farmer. She could see the honestly, love and kindness in his heart and was instantly attracted to him. Running over to introduce himself, the young Man began to tell the Woman all about himself and how he knew instantly she was the one. The young Man and Woman talked like what felt like for hours. They both fell in love with one another and couldn't wait to see each other again. "Meet me in the central temple in the still of night, there is something I have to show you" She whispered in the young Man's ear as she disappeared in the busy street. Anxiously waiting until night fell, the young Man arrived at the temple eagerly awaiting the arrival of his beautiful villager. "Hello?" a sweet, delicate voice echoed as the young Woman entered the temple. Smiling as they both hugged each other. "I need to show you something" the young Woman said with hesitation in her voice. Unravelling the cloth that she had over her face she revealed her true self. "Princess?.." the young Man took a step backwards in disbelief. "Yes it is me" she exhaled as she explained how the Prince she is arranged to marry is evil and is just after the kingdom to rule and have power all to himself and the only way to escape was to disguise herself and flee but when she saw the farmer she instantly fell in love with him. Not being able to be without one another they had to think of a way to defeat the evil Prince and then they could be together. As the dark of the night began to disappear and the light of day creeped into the temple, they had keep secret their rendezvous. The farmer had an idea. **Let our love light the way in the dark of night**.

"Wait, that can't be it" Elena said as she looked back at Mateo.

Coming to the end of the chamber, they both entered a room with 6 more chambers surrounding them in a circle.

"Ok Mateo! Where do we go now?" Elena pointed her glowing Sceptre at the 6 chambers in front of them.

"Let's think about the story…What could give us a clue..Hmmm" Mateo walked back and forth chewing his lip as he thought about the story.

Scratch! An unnerving sound came from one of the chambers ahead.

Without any hesitation, Mateo grabbed Elena's hand as he pulled her behind him and pointed his _Tamborita_ at the chambers ready to strike if anything came through.

The Princess felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked up at her brave Wizard who was willing to stand in the line of danger to protect her.

It was always Elena's job to protect everyone else, she had forgotten what it had felt like to be the one who needed someone to protect her.

As Mateo wrapped his arm around her, Elena couldn't help but feel safe in his embrace.

"Stay behind me, you will be safe there" Mateo turned his head as he smiled with his dorky grin to reassure her that nothing will hurt her.

Catching herself breathless, the Princess felt a rush of adrenaline flow through her as she looked back into those beautiful hazel eyes. She nodded as she welcomed these unfamiliar feelings of affection fill her body.

Moving his Tamborita from left to right, Mateo was ready to cast a spell if anything was to emerge from the darkness.

"Must have been a mouse or something" Mateo lowered his Tamborita as he spun around to make sure Elena was ok.

"Thank you…..Mateo, you were willing to stand in the line of danger for me" Elena said breathless.

"Of course, I will always be here to protect you" Mateo smiled as he grabbed her hand in his to comfort her.

Feeling the rush of affection for the Royal Wizard flowing through her, taking a nervous breath in Elena lunged forward and kissed her protector.

Gasping in disbelief, Mateo fell back against the wall as he couldn't believe what had just happened. Feeling his heart beating hard against his chest, Mateo stood there stunned that Elena would want to kiss him.

Elena feeling rejected as Mateo didn't return the kiss, she felt her cheeks burning as they turned red in embarrassment while she looked at the ground with her heart about to shatter.

Realizing that Elena mistook his disbelief for rejection, Mateo glided his hand down her burning cheek and lifted her gaze back onto his. Leaning forward while he tilted his head to the side, Mateo pressed his nervous lips onto hers. Feeling relief and lust, Elena wrapped her arms round his neck as they began to kiss while the Sceptre light began to dim.

Feeling her warm breath dance along his lips, Mateo brushed his fingers through her soft, luscious hair so preciously tied back into her signature ponytail.

Breaking their passion fuelled kiss, Mateo looked into Elena's shimmering eyes with the last light of the Sceptre, panting, Mateo needed to say something to the Princess "I have wanted to do that since the day I met you" the corners of his lips began to curl as he couldn't stop grinning.

"Oh, Mateo. It was always you." Elena smiled as she threw herself into her protector's arms.

Holding her tight in his embrace, Mateo kissed the side of her head.

Looking up in bliss, suddenly the Royal Wizard gasped.

"That's it! Let love _**Light**_ the way in the dark!" Mateo exhaled in excitement.

Looking up at Mateo, Elena was confused as what the Royal Wizard had figured out.

"Look Up!" Mateo pointed to the celling of the chamber.

"I don't believe it!" Elena said in amazement.

The celling of the chamber they had just exited was lit with glowing rocks that formed a trail to the 5th Chamber in the room proceeding them.

"This must be the way!" Mateo grinned as he pointed along the trail.

"Eeep!" Elena squealed in excitement.

Sliding her hand into Mateo's grasp, Elena felt so many amazing feelings for Mateo.

Walking together hand in hand, the young lovers continued their adventure into the 5th Chamber.

The story of the young Man and Woman also continued as it was lit with glow stones illuminating the wall.

We can use the glow stones from the caves in my farm to light the way to our secret meeting place that only we know the way to. If someone follows us they won't be able to see the way with their lanterns. The young Woman was amazed by the clever thinking farmer. Each night the young Man and Woman would meet back at the temple and place the glow stones to their secret location. Many nights had passed with the dark as their cover, the young Man and Woman fell deeper in love with each other. With the arranged Marriage to the evil Prince drawing closer the young Man felt his heart begin to break as he couldn't bear the thought of living without his love. One day the young Man visited a temple out of town in hopes he would be able to find a way to save his Princess. He was greeted by a young Maruvian Woman. She wore a headdress, necklace and bracelet made of gold. "How may I help such a weary traveller? Wealth, Power?" She asked. "No" he replied as he sighed to the ground. Sensing his sincerity, the young Woman dressed in gold asked him to tell her what was playing on his heart. The young Man began to tell her the tale of the Princess, their love and their dilemma. Feeling sorrow for the young Man who had entered her temple with his heart on her sleeve. She reached around her neck and pulled the Gold Necklace with a shining red ruby in the middle off and gave it to the young Man. Give this to your Princess, if she is true of heart, tell her to make a wish and the necklace will grant it for her. You can be together if she is true of heart. Not believing his fate, the young Man was ever so thankful to the young Woman in gold. "What is your name?" He asked. "Amaláy" she responded with a smile. "Thank you, Amaláy" the young Man said as he left to tell his Princess the wonderful news. Waiting anxiously in the temple, he saw the Princess appear and was so excited to tell her the news. Sitting down the young Man placed the necklace upon her neck and explained what the young Woman in gold had said. The Princess nodded and disappeared into the morning sun to make her wish. With a nervous heart the young Man couldn't concentrate all day as he was worried about the Princess. As soon as night fell he raced to the secret temple and waited and waited and waited as the hours passed by so many thoughts ran through his mind as he contemplated her not wanting him anymore as he was just a simple farmer. Just as the young Man was about to give up hope he turned around and saw his Princess. She leapt into his arms as she had tears running down her cheeks. "He is gone! The Necklace worked!" She exclaimed. "We can be together now" the young Woman said as she hugged the young Man. Walking out hand in hand, the young Man and Woman were to be wed the following day to declare their love for each other to the Kingdom.

"That was beautiful" Elena exhaled as she squeezed Mateo's hand tight. Stopping at the end of the chamber, Mateo swept the Princess's fringe out of her face as he kissed her on the cheek. The hugest grin spread across Elena's face.

"Look!" Mateo pointed to a stone pillow in the centre of the room that had glow stones surrounding it in a shape of a heart.

It was indeed the golden necklace with the shiny ruby in the middle from the story.

Elena bent down with Mateo crouching next to her. As she looked back at Mateo, she closed her eyes and pulled him close. Kissing his sweet, soft lips Elena hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

Mateo was falling in love with Elena and the Princess was falling in love with her Royal Wizard.

"Are you going to make your wish" Mateo asked in anticipation.

Looking back and forth at the necklace, she stood up and threw her arms around Mateo. "My wish has already come true" she whispered his ear.

Tears rolling down his cheek, Mateo squeezed Elena tight.


End file.
